


My Cheeky Valentine

by CassidyChase36



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Matchmaker Chris, Tumblr Prompt, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassidyChase36/pseuds/CassidyChase36
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Cute Lunch at Chris' school for parents. Chris begs to invite Buck.Buddietines Week Prompts: Matchmaking
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 15
Kudos: 666





	My Cheeky Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> My first 9-1-1 fic but god do i love this show and god do i love these boys.

Eddie knows that Buck spends a lot of time at his house. At his house, around his kid, around him. They are attached at the hip at this point and basically co-parenting Christopher without even realizing it. He forgets that that isn’t exactly normal. It’s just how it has worked out. 

Buck usually picks up Christopher from school on Wednesdays. Since coming back to work, Buck keeps a short week. Bobby has him off on Wednesdays, forcing him to take his time and not push himself. This schedule is actually really perfect for Eddie. 

So when Eddie picks up Christopher from school on the Wednesday before Valentine’s day, his teacher is suprised. 

“Hello Mr. Diaz. I wasn’t expecting you today. I was hoping to talk to your partner about this Friday. Christopher seems insistent on his Buck coming to our luncheon with the parents.” Mrs. Barry says. 

“Oh.” Eddie says, mind reeling over the idea of Buck sitting in Christopher’s cafeteria with him and the other parents. 

“I’m sure you will hear it from Christopher all day long so I thought you might want a heads up. Christopher! It’s your turn!” Mrs. Barry turns to the line of students and motions Christopher forward. 

“Dad-daddy!” Christopher yells, trotting up to Eddie with a heart shaped project stuck between his hand and his crutches. 

Eddie sweeps him up into a bear hug before taking his son’s bookbag from his teacher and walking them to his truck. “What do you got in your hand, buddy?”

“It’s a- a Valentine’s Day card for Bu-Buck. Can I give it to him?” Christopher says, showing Eddie his newest project. 

“Wow. Buck gets a Valentine’s Day card and I don’t? What am I? Chopped liver?” Eddie says, tickling Christopher as he puts him in his car seat. 

“Ew, daddy. No, I all-always make one for you ‘n’ you always g-give one to me b-but who gives one to Buck?” 

“I’m sure Maddie gets him one, Mijo” Eddie says, climbing into the front seat and starts their drive home.

Eddie asks about the rest of Christopher’s day at school and he can’t stop smiling at Christopher’s enthusiasm to learn. 

After a while of looking out the window, Christopher turns to Eddie. “C-can I give th-the card to Buck on Friday whe-when he comes for lunch?” 

“I didn’t know that Buck was invited to this special lunch.” 

“Alex’s ma-mom asked Buck if he was go-going last week. She really wa-wanted him to be there. Pla-plus he’s my valentine. He has t-to be at the Valentine’s lunch.”

Oh, yes. Of course Mrs. Anderson invited Buck to this luncheon. She is known around the PTA as a cougar or a cradle robber. She is always hitting on the young fathers at school functions, no matter if they’re married or not. But that's not information that Chris needs to know. 

“I thought I was your valentine. I’ll be Valentine-less.” Eddie pouts into the rearview mirror as he pulls into their driveway. 

“We can sha-share Buck! He ca-can be your Valentine too.” Christopher says triumphantly. 

Eddie shakes his head as he walks around to help Christopher out of the truck. 

“I don’t know if Buck wants me to be his Valentine, bud.” Eddie says, shyly as they walk into the house. 

“Of co-course he wants to be your Valentine. He loves you,” Chris says as if it's the most simple thing in the world. Eddie wishes it was. 

-x-

Approaching Buck the next day at work was hard. Christopher’s words still weighed in the back of his mind. Eddie doesn’t know why it bothers him so much. Well, he knows why but his doubts won’t let him tell Buck the truth. 

“So I’m guessing you heard about Friday at dismissal yesterday at Chris’ school and that's why you're acting so weird today.” Buck says, shifting from foot to foot in front of Eddie. “I didn’t mean to invite myself along and I get if you want to keep this lunch as a family thing.”

“Buck, you are family. Of course I want you there. I wasn’t bothered by that part of it.” Eddie grumbles. 

This makes Buck smile. “So what part were you bothered by? Because something is obviously up considering your resting bitch face that you’ve had on all day.” 

“Resting bitch face? Me? No, it’s fine. Christopher just told me something interesting about your conversation with Mrs. Anderson.”  
Buck rubs the back of his neck clearly uncomfortable. “Yeah. She kept asking me. I swear she is more excited to see me on Wednesdays than her own kid.”

“Ah yes of course the cradle robber wants to talk to you. How can she resist that face?”

“And what’s wrong with my face?” Buck says, stepping closer into Eddie’s space. 

This is new but no unwelcomed. Ever since Christmas, they have started this minor, seeming unintentional flirting. It also caused them to be in each other's space more, touching more, just waiting for the other to make the full first jump. 

“I don’t think you need to hear from me what your face looks like. You know what you do to people.” Eddie mentally hits himself for that comment. 

“Maybe I only want to hear it from one person.” Buck says.

Just as Eddie is about to ask him what he means, the alarm rings. Buck takes a step back, winks at Eddie and takes off towards his gear. 

Dios, Buck is going to kill him. 

-x- 

Friday’s luncheon comes sooner than expected. When Eddie had picked up Buck from his apartment, he knew today was going to test his patience. Buck looked too good to just be going to a school luncheon. His undone button up shirt on top of his jeans with a white henley underneath (that actually might be Eddie’s) just accentuates his beauty. Just kill Eddie for even thinking it. 

“Hey man,” Eddie says as Buck climbs into the truck. “Christopher is so excited that you are coming today.”

“Good. I can’t wait to see him in his natural environment. The way he talks about his school makes me want to go there.” Buck laughs. “And what about you?”

Eddie looks at him sideways before turning his eyes back to the road. “Yeah, although I don’t know who you are trying to look good for.”

“I can’t look good for Christopher? He is my Valentine you know.” Buck smiles wide and knocks his elbow into Eddie’s over the center console. 

“I know you stole him away from me. Now I’m all alone on Valentine’s day. No date, no Valentine. How lame is that?”  
“We are the only single ones in our friend group so we are both lame.” Buck says. “Hey, did you hear Michael got a boyfriend? Just in the nick of time for Valentine’s day. Might need to take a play out of his book and get someone too.”

“You wanna find a date or with a boyfriend? Because it might be a little too late to meet someone considering today is Valentine’s day. Plus Christopher might be a little upset if you find a new Valentine.” Eddie says, pulling into the school parking lot. 

“Who said anything about meeting someone new?” Buck smiles and walks ahead of Eddie. 

Eddie takes a minute and stands against the hood of the truck watching Buck mingle with the other parents by the entrance. Him and Buck have been best friends for a few years but Buck’s interest in men has never come up. Though neither has Eddie’s but that’s a conversation for another day. 

Eddie eventually catches up with Buck, who is stuck in a conversation with Mrs. Anderson. She is touching his arm, finger skimming over his tattoo. Buck looks increasingly uncomfortable with every word she says so it's easy for Eddie to jump in and grab Buck’s attention. “Hey Buck, hello Mrs. Anderson. How are you doing on this lovely day?” 

“I’m great, thank you,” she says courtly, turning her attention back to Buck. “I was just telling Mr. Buckley here that I recently saw your team on the news and what a handsome hero I thought he made on television.”

“I think so too. Now if you excuse us, we should check in and find our little Valentine.” Eddie wraps an arm around Buck’s shoulders and begins to turn him away. “Happy Valentine’s Day.” 

“Oh thank god.” Buck breathes as they walk farther away. “I thought she was going to crawl into my skin through my arm. Thanks for saving me.” He reaches up to pat Eddie’s hand where it sits on his shoulder. 

Eddie quickly releases him. “Yeah no problem. Looks like you needed an out. I got your back.” He steps up to the sign-in table. “Hi. We are here for Christopher Diaz.” 

The teacher at the table quickly looks between him and Buck and checks off their names on the sheet in front of her. “Ah yes. Hi Mr. Diaz. Christopher has been excited the whole day about his Buck coming,” she says as she writes down DIAZ on two nametags. 

Buck quickly takes his and places his above his heart. “I’m excited to be here. Better go find the little rascal.” 

The teacher and Eddie watch as Buck almost runs into the gym once he sees Christopher. “I have never seen a parent’s partner so excited to see a kid than yours. You are very lucky.” 

“He isn’t my- Well its not like- Thank you,” Eddie studders, flushing with embarrassment. 

This is the first time him and Buck have been mistaken for a couple, especially at school but he doesn’t know why it trips him up so much. 

“Dad! Daddy!” Chris yells from the gym, waving him over in Buck’s arms. 

Eddie quickly runs over and steals Christopher into a bear hug. “Hey buddy. Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Hap-happy Valentimes.” Christopher says, smiling at his father. “Did you a-ask Buck? I told you to ask him th-this morning. Did you?”

Buck raises an eyebrow at Chris which makes him giggle. “Ask me what, huh bud? Are you guys keeping secrets from me?”

Christopher reaches for Buck to whisper in his ear. Eddie is able to catch a little of what Chris is saying but doesn’t interrupt. 

“Oh I get it. Your dad doesn’t think I can handle having two Valentines.” Buck smiles brightly at Eddie. “But he should know that you two are a package deal and that I know I can’t have one without the other.”

Eddie takes that in for a moment. Could Buck be talking about them? That he knows that if they get into a relationship, that Eddie has to be careful with Christopher? One little comment from Buck sends him into a whirlwind again. 

“Why don’t you show me around while my new Valentine gets us a drink. He looks a little thirsty.” Buck winks at Eddie as he takes Christopher from Eddie’s arms and begins to walk him around the gym. 

Buck is definitely be the end of him.

-x-

Eddie finds them again over by the displays the teachers have set up around the gym. This one has pictures made by Christopher’s class with their families on them. Christopher is pointing at his and showing Buck what he has drawn.

“Here’s Tia ‘n’ Abuelita. Here is Abuelo and Abuela in Tex-texas. There’s mommy by th-the sun in heaven.” He points to another corner which is mostly red scribbles. “The 118 with Un-uncle Bobby and Aunt Athena i-in the front.”  
“And who’s that in the middle, buddy?” Eddie asks, standing behind Buck to see the picture over his shoulder. 

“You, me, and Buck!” Christopher laughs. 

“Of course. Who else would it be?” Buck laughs along with Christopher and smiles at Eddie. “I think this is a beautiful picture bud. I think you did a good job of drawing your dad. He looks very handsome.”

Eddie blushes from head to toe. “I agree but I have to say Buck definitely looks better than me.”

It’s Buck’s turn to blush as he reaches towards Eddie to take a juice and hand it to Christopher. “But we both know who looks the cutest most of all. You! Right bud?”

Christopher smiles up at them before reaching for his dad. Eddie picks him up and continues their walk around the gym. 

Buck is still staring at the picture when Eddie turns around to make sure he is following them. Eddie reaches out with his free hand and takes Buck’s to pull him towards the photos both. “Come on Valentine. I think its time for some pictures.”

Buck falls into step with Eddie on the way to the photo booth but doesn't drop his hand. When it is their turn, they all squeeze into the photo booth with Christopher on Eddie’s lap. 

Once Christopher is satisfied with the pictures of the three of them, he wiggles until Eddie lets him down. “It’s y-your turn. You need to t-take pictures for Valentine’s since Daddy is y-your big boy Valentine.” Christopher says, taking his crutches and walking out before either of the adults can argue.

“Well Valentine, you heard the man. Better take some good pictures Eds.” Buck smiles, putting his arm around Eddie’s shoulder and pulling him closer. Just before the second flash, Buck places a kiss on Eddie’s cheek.

Eddie blushes hard and turns to look at Buck. Buck gives him the “I’m innocent” smile before Eddie reaches over, cupping Buck’s cheek in his hand and pulls him into a kiss for the third flash. 

They catch up with Christopher who immediately asks to see the pictures. Buck crouches down to Chris’s level and shows him. Christopher points at the last picture they took of Eddie and Buck smiling at each other after their kiss. “This one is my favorite.”

“Yeah buddy me too.” Buck says smiling up at Eddie. “Looks like your plan worked buddy.”

“What plan?” Eddie says as Buck picks up Christopher and walks them out the doors towards the car. “What plan Christopher?”


End file.
